


Last dance with you

by strwbrypocky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrypocky/pseuds/strwbrypocky
Summary: The world was going to end. A part of the population refused to believe in this fact, thought it was a conspiracy or perhaps they were in denial, but Kageyama and Hinata knew it was real. Most of their friends had left, trying to run away from this inevitable fate.Heavily inspired by the song ‘As the World Caves In’ by Matt Maltese
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 12





	Last dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this very short fanfic i wrote at 3am. I cried while writing this... Anyway, thanks for reading, it’s the first time i post so feedback would be appreciated.

The world was going to end. A part of the population refused to believe in this fact, thought it was a conspiracy or perhaps they were in denial, but Kageyama and Hinata knew it was real. Most of their friends had left, trying to run away from this inevitable fate.

‘What is the point of running if you’re gonna die anyway?’ Kageyama thought as he lay on the couch of their apartment with the smaller, oranges hair male on his chest. They chose to stay, nothing could happen to them as long as they were together.

“Shoyo, may I have this last dance?” The dark haired male asked putting his phone away as a slow song started to play, the radios were not working, same went for TV stations, even WIFI wasn’t connecting, nobody cared anymore, the atomic bombs were going to be locked in and destroy humanity.

“Of course, Love” Hinata answered getting up and reaching a hand out to Kageyama. 

They didn’t deserve this, they didn’t deserve to die young. They had their hole lives ahead, getting married, growing old together, all these dreams fading away because of some politic war, it was ridiculous. 

“I couldn’t be happier than to welcome death with you, Tobio” Hinata started, tears were running on his cheeks, but a smile remained on his lips “I love you”

“I love you too” The bombs started falling, Kageyama placed his forehead on his significant other’s “Goodbye, Darling” he said closing his eyes

“See you soon, My Love”


End file.
